1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a touch display technology, more particularly to a touch panel, a touch device, and a method for determining a location of a touch point that are capable of reducing the number of connection pins required.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional touch device that includes a touch panel 11 and a control circuit 15.
The touch panel 11 includes a substrate 12, a first electrode unit 13, and a second electrode unit 14. The first electrode unit 13 includes a plurality of first electrodes 131 to 133, which are disposed on the substrate 12 and arranged spacedly in rows. The second electrode unit 14 includes a plurality of second electrodes 141 to 146, which are disposed on the substrate 12 and arranged spacedly in columns to intersect without contacting the first electrodes 131 to 133. The second electrodes 141 to 146 are electrically and respectively connected to a plurality of output pins 111 to 116.
The control circuit 15 is connected electrically to the first electrodes 131 to 133, and is further connected electrically to the second electrodes 141 to 146 through the output pins 111 to 116. The control circuit 15 provides a driving signal to the first electrodes 131 to 133 by turns and detects signal variations on the second electrodes 141 to 146 for determining a location of a touch point on the touch panel 11.
Due to the growing size and resolution of current touch panels, the numbers of the first electrodes 131 to 133 and of the second electrodes 141 to 146 are also increasing. This means that the number of the output pins 111 to 116 of the touch panel 11 is increasing as well.
Therefore, the number and surface area of the conductive wires for connecting the touch panel 11 and the control circuit 15 are also increasing, in turn increasing the number of connection pins required in the control circuit 15, and resulting in an increasing manufacturing cost of the control circuit 15.